


Tell him you love him

by Darkfairyforever22



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devon and Michael explore their relatioship.  The song lyrics are from Echosmith!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell him you love him

Devon cuddled up to Michael’s side.

“Tell me why you love me.”

“I love you because you love me no matter what. You make me a better person. You make me tell the truth about everything.” Michael smiled down at Devon.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

_Tell him a story_   
_Tell him the honest truth_   
_You treat him better_   
_Make sure to see it through_

Devon was everything Michael wanted in a partner. Michael was everything Devon needed. They worked together in harmony for three years.

_Don’t be just everything he wants_   
_Be everything he needs_   
_When he says he loves you_   
_Tell him you love him too_   
_Give him a reason_   
_A reason to love all you do_

“I quit swimming because I didn’t want to show Ryan up. I knew I was a better swimmer. I figured I could find something else I was good at.”

“So did you find something else?” Michael asked softly as he stared at Devon.

“No, not yet. I don’t know what to do. I’m afraid I won’t ever find it.” Devon shook his head sadly.

“I’m secretly terrified I will never be good at anything else besides swimming.” Michael admitted softly. Devon shook his head laughing.

“Not possible you will be great at anything you do.”

“So will you DC.” Michael leaned in and kissed Devon.

_He’ll tell you secrets_   
_You’ll tell him secrets too_   
_He’ll tell you all his hopes and dreams_   
_You’ll tell them too_

“Where the hell are you going?” Devon yelled out tears running down his face. Michael stopped but didn’t turn around.

“I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry but I can’t do this anymore. This is just way too serious too fast.”

_When he says he loves you_   
_Tell him you love him too_   
_But don’t you run away_   
_When you get too tired_   
_Cause this will slip away_   
_And start a fire_   
_That can never be put out_   
_Oh hurry time is running out_   
_But don’t you run away_   
_Before you say_   
_You love him_

Devon sent Michael multiple text messages about how he missed him and how he needed him. Devon’s texts went unanswered for five months until finally Michael flew down to Flordia.

“I love you and I need you. I’m sorry I didn’t see that before will you still have me?” Michael pleaded as he stood on Devon’s front porch.

“Yes, I will you goofball. I love you too. Now come inside.”

_When he says he needs you_   
_Tell him you need him too_   
_You tell him clearly_   
_Speak what your heart wants you too_   
_Tell him he’s lovely_   
_Always tell him the truth_

“I won’t ever leave you again DC. I love you.”

“I love you more MP.”

_When he says he loves you_   
_Tell him you love him too_   
_But don’t you run away_   
_When you get tired_   
_Cause this will slip away_   
_And start a fire_   
_That can never be put out_   
_Oh hurry time is running out_   
_But don’t you run away_   
_Before you say_   
_You love him_


End file.
